


We Serve Mandalore

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Guardians [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jax isn't Impressed, Kryze siblings have issues, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: There's only so much the Director of the Concordian Defense and Intelligence Force can put up with.





	We Serve Mandalore

**21 BBY**

 

Jax Vizsla quietly stood by the bay windows of Duchess Kryze’s private apartment, overlooking the city around and below the residence. He wasn’t particulary fond of these pacifists, he still considered it to be his duty to provide intelligence reports to Kryze, for the good of the children and the Mandalorian Guard.

Mandalorians could be pacifists, sure! Just look at Myles, but he was still one hell of a warrior who could take on men two times his size and pretty damn good at applying violence when required. That’s how Mandalorian pacifists should be, not this Alderaanian osik.

Bloodline? Humans only? Corruption that resulted in the deaths/sickness of their children? Justifying the attempt at committing genocide an entire culture? No, that wasn’t acceptable. If things were diferent, he would be arranging her assassination right now.

Calvin nudged him, rather roughly to snap the older man out of his thoughts. “Director Vizsla, thank you for agreeing to this meeting.” Kryze greeted warmly as she eyed the weapons both men still had in their possession. “I see you both are still armed.”.

“Do not mistake tolerance for acceptance, my dear.” Jax says kindly as he gave her a predatory smile, just to put her on edge as he handed the chip over to the current captain of the guard. “We serve Mandalore, not you. Thus we play by our own rules.”.

“Sister.” Calvin said evenly as he leaned against the couch. “How’s my son and wife?”.

“Erida was killed a few weeks ago during a Death Watch attack.” Satine answered softly as she gave her brother a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, Calvin, I truly am. You have my condolences.”.

Calvin’s jaw tightened as he looked at his sister coldly. “You can save your condolences for somebody who believes you. You assured me they were safe here.”.

“I....”.

“Enough, there’s your intel, Duchess.” Jax said, cutting the woman off as he roughly nudged the blond next to him. “We have other duties to attend to since you have yet to accept Spar’s offer. Have a good day.”.

“Calvin, wait.”.

“If I lose my son, Death Watch will be the least of your concerns, sister.”.

With that, the two men left the room to deal with their other assignments.

“Calvin....” Jax began to say.

“Just....not now.” Calvin said quietly as he stared ahead. “We have things to do, yeah?”.

“Mourn first, I’ll handle everything else.”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- The idea of Mandalorians have their own equivalent of an intelligence agency is kinda funny.


End file.
